Nomad (Rikky Barnes, Hero Datafile)
NOMAD Rebecca "Rikki" Barnes secret Rikki Barnes was the sidekick of Captain America in the Heroes Reborn world. She was raised by her grandparents, Richard 'Bucky' Barnes and Peggy Carter Barnes. She was a always a good kid who loved dance. She dreamed of attending Julliard in New York City to study dance, but could not get a scholarship. She had a brother named John, who joined the World Party, a group of Neo-Nazis lead by Master Man and Red Skull. John strapped Rikki to a missile and was going to launch it when she was saved by Captain America. When Rikki later encountered Franklin Richards running from Onslaught she summoned the Avengers who battled the monstrous powerful entity. The fight against Onslaught would lead to the Baxter Building where Rikki sacrificed herself to push Onslaught into the Negative Zone. Riki died willingly but instead of dying she found herself on Earth 616 instead. Hearing that her Captain America was presumed dead in this reality at that time, she felt lost and clung to the only things she had, her heroism and her brother. While not technically her brother she sought out John Barnes of Earth 616 and falsified an ID so she could go stay close to him. This John Barnes was actually a pretty nice guy so she pretended to be Rikki Baines his schoolmate and best friend. Rikki heard that there was a new Captain America and she desperately tried to meet him, not that she wanted to be his Bucky but maybe if they met....just maybe. However before she could meet him she was intercepted by Black Widow who knew exactly who Rikki was and cautioned her about trying to meet Captain America who was in fact James Buchanan Barnes of this world. Later, Black Widow gave Rikki a new version of the Nomad costume. Rikki began to fight crime under the name Nomad. During her adventures, she met the hero Araña, and the two became fast friends and crime-fighting partners, eventually revealing their civilian identities to each other. Nomad also finally met with this reality's version of Steve Rogers, who had vague memories of his time in the original Heroes Reborn reality. Eventual Rikki met other young heroes whom where trying to find their place in the world, and formed a new superhero group known as the Young Allies, together with Gravity, Arana and Firestar among others. She did a number of missions with the team, also teaming up with Captain America. It was however then that disaster struck. Onslaught revealed himself, possessing Rikki's body and attempting to use the energy he had stored in her as an anchor to pull himself back into the main universe. Revealing to Rikki that she had been sent here solely to serve as his tether, she began to fight back. Eventually, Rikki had Gravity seemingly kill her so that Onslaught could not return and destroy Earth. She was greatly mourned by her team afterwards. Despite the fact that Rikki seemingly died, Steve Rogers began to have nightmares similar to the ones Rikki had before, suggesting that enough of Nomad's (and Onslaught's) energy may have survived to escape death and now seek a new way to return to reality. Rikki doesn't possess any real powers or even a super-soldier serum, she is just a natural athlete who has been trained by SHIELD and Captain America. She is a gifted fighter, marksman and acrobat with the familiarity with technological devices of a SHIELD agent. Nomad wears a bulletproof costume modelled after the Nomad identity once worn by Steve Rogers. She employs a vibranium-photonic shield that allows her to absorb and reflect just about anything. Vibranium soled boots that allow her to run up walls, move silently, leap greater distances and land from great heights. She also uses throwing discs used by previous Nomads. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Girl Without A World, Hero Reborn, Jumping Into Action Power Sets EXTENSIVE TRAINING Psychic Resistance D6, Reflexes D6, Stamina D6, Strength D6 SFX: Dodge. Spend 1 PP to add Reflexes (or step up Reflexes, if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction roll. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes an Extensive Training power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Rebound. On a successful reaction against a close-combat attack action, convert your opponent's effect die into an Extensive Training stunt, or step up a Extensive Training stunt die by +1. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Extensive Training power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. NOMAD'S GEAR Energy Shield D10, Leaping D8, Wall-Walking D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Explosive Discs. Against a single opponent, double Weapon and add three dice for your total. Then shut down this SFX. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: High-Power Emitter. Step up or double Energy Shield before you roll a reaction, then step back Energy Shield to D8. Activate an opportunity to recover power, or during a transition scene. SFX: Stun Disks. When creating a Stunned complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Photon Shield. On a successful reaction against a physical or energy-based attack, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Photon Shield stunt or step up Energy Shield until used in an action. If your opponent’s action succeeds, spend 1 PP to use this SFX. SFX: Vibranium Sole Boots When using your Covert Specialty for stealth-related purposes, add a D6 and use three dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Nomad's Gear power or SFX and gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover gear. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8 Milestones A PLACE IN THIS WORLD 1 XP When you talk to a friend about the reality you're coming from for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you make a new friend in this reality. 10 XP When you join or found a team of like-minded young superheroes from this reality, or cut the ties you have formed and return to your native reality. ...JUST MAYBE 1 XP When you make inquiries about your family members or the Captain America from this reality. 3 XP When you encounter one of your family members or the Captain America of this reality, but hold back your true identity. 10 XP When you reveal yourself to one of your family members or the Captain America of this reality, or loose one of them before telling them who you really are. Category: Datafile Category: Hero Datafiles Category: Allies of Captain America Category: Young Allies Category: Young Avengers